gone yesterday
by yelrak
Summary: AU. "Je suis jalouse de ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de se détruire pour se snetir vivant" -Quinn "Certains disent que je suis constante. Moi je dis que je suis juste peureuse"-Charlie. Et si grandir n'était qu'une question de choix ? Hétéro!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Alors, je vous présente une nouvelle fanfic qui devrait durer un certain temps, même si je ne sais pas encore où je vais avec cette histoire

J'ai toujours adoré le personnage de Quinn, qui selon moi aurait dut être beaucoup plus creusé, et j'aime bien l'idée de pouvoir donner la personnalité que je veux à sa soeur, sachant qu'on ne'a jamais eu le plaisir de la voir dans Glee. A part ça, j'ai pris de graaaaaaaandes libertés par rapport aux autres personnages, en particulier celui de Kurt, mais vous vous en-rendrez compte assez vite je suppose.

Pour finir, bien sûr, Glee ne m'appartient pas, et je vous souhaite de prendre autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai pris à écrire ! (et p.s: désolé pour cette longue intro, je devrais apprendre à être plus concise... :) )

Enjoy ! Yelrak.

* * *

POV Quinn.

-Rose ?

Elle m'agace. Sa petite moue indécise m'agace, et sa façon de me regarder comme si j'avais perdue l'esprit aussi.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dût aller dans ce salon de coiffure. J'aurais dût aller au supermarché, acheter une teinture en mousse et la faire moi-même. Petite Quinn serait partie aussi vite, et je n'aurais pas eu à affronter le regard de cette imbécile de coiffeuse.

-Rose.

J'aime le son de ma voix, la vibration qu'elle produit sur mes cordes vocales, ses accents métalliques causés par mon piercing. Ses intonations d'au revoir. Le bruit d'une petite fille qui s'en va. Le bruit de la douleur qui s'installe pour remplir le vide. Le bruit de ma vie.

Quand je ressors du salon, un sentiment de puissance m'envahit, le même que lorsque j'ai acheté ma veste en cuir dans une friperie ou mon premier jean déchiré. Le sentiment grisant d'être à deux doigts de devenir adulte.

POV Charlie.

La coiffeuse m'adresse un sourire gentil. Je lui rends en rougissant légèrement. C'est toujours à moi qu'on adresse les sourires gentils, c'est toujours moi qui les rends.

-Les pointes, seulement les pointes, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête avec empressement. La même chose depuis huit ans. Certains dirait que je suis constante, moi je dis juste que je suis peureuse.

Ça ne me dérange plus d'être peureuse. Ou plus trop. C'est juste comme ça, comme une vieille cicatrice qu'on pourrait redessiner les yeux fermés, et au bon endroit en plus, pas comme une blessure grande ouverte qui laisse couler des flots de sangs.

Ça ne me dérange plus trop non plus d'être timide. C'est une habitude à prendre. Je sais que la première fois que je parlerai à quelqu'un, je regarderai à coté de lui plutôt qu'au fond de ses yeux. Je sais que si on m'interroge en cours, même pour une question dont je connais la réponse, j'aurais chaud, mes mains seraient encore plus moites que d'habitude et que je transpirerais à grosses gouttes. Je sais que si on me demande quelle musique, je dirais que ça dépend, alors que ce n'est pas vrai.

J'aime le rock. La musique violente, où on ne peut s'empêcher de battre la mesure, les lignes de basses qui nous font grésiller le corps tout entier, mais surtout le cœur, les voix désarticulée des chanteurs, comme s'ils passaient leur vie à crier leur douleur.

Ça me donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de torturé et d'intéressant. Quelqu'un qui éprouverait de la douleur pour pouvoir la crier.

POV Quinn.

-Quinn ?

Je n'entends pas ce que ma mère dit, je le lis sur ses lèvres. La musique est forte dans mon casque, et elle régit les pulsations de mon cœur. La voiture est pleine, complètement, avec nos valises, nos sandwichs pour le trajet, nos sacs pour ne pas trop nous ennuyer, et aussi les quelques cadeaux que nous _leurs_ apportons..

Nous _les_ retrouvons tous les ans. Tous les ans, ma mère, Charlie et moi prenons la route pendant 8 heures, le temps pour faire le trajet Lima-Colby, et nous nous retrouvons tous ensembles dans la grande maison de vacances d'Ellen. Nous prenons la clef sous le pot de fleurs à coté de la porte, nous ouvrons les volets pour laisser filtrer la lumière, et nous _les_ attendons.

La maison de Colby est belle. Elle est grande, avec des lignes douces et épurée, et une grande piscine dans le jardin.

Tous les ans, Charlie et moi comptons les jours avant que commence nos deux mois de vacances à Colby. Tous les ans, sauf cette année.

J'ai arrêté de compter. J'ai fais comme si je n'avais pas passé tous les étés de ma vie là-bas. Ça m'a fait du bien. Au moins un moment. Maintenant, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne veux pas y réfléchir.

-Quinn, s'il te plait.

Charlie à coté de moi me jette un regard alarmé. En soupirant, je retire mes écouteurs.

-Oui ?répondis-je.

-Tu veux bien envoyer un SMS à ton père pour lui signifier que nous partons ?

Les pères sont interdis lors de nos vacances. Le notre parce qu'il est trop froid, celui des fils d'Ellen parce qu'il est trop chaleureux.

-D'accord.

Je ne dis pas que Charlie pourrait tout aussi bien le faire, ni que de toute manière Papa s'en fiche.

-Et à Ells aussi tant que tu y es.

Ma mère est la seule à appeler Ellen, Ells. Quand je demande pourquoi à ma mère, elle me fait un sourire, un des rares qui soit sincère, me caresse les cheveux distraitement et me dit «Ça date de la FAC, chérie…». C'est là-bas qu'elles sont connues. Après la remise des diplômes, elles se sont promis de passer tous leurs étés ensembles dans la maison de vacance qu'Ellen avait récemment héritée de sa mère.

Promesse tenue. Même après plus de quinze ans. Même après la naissance de quatre enfants, deux pour chacune d'elle. Charlie et moi pour maman. Sam et Kurt pour Ellen. _Eux_.

Promesse tenue. Même quand j'avais arrêté de parler à ma mère. Même quand elle avait enfin compris que ce n'était pas qu'une petite crise d'adolescence.

Surtout dans ces moments-là en fait. Ellen sait ce qu'il faut me dire. Ellen est mon médicament.

Mais pas cette fois. C'est mon tour de faire une promesse, et je me promets que cette fois, je ne laisserai pas Ellen me toucher, je ne laisserai plus personne me toucher.

Et à la fin des vacances, juste avant la rentrée, je pourrais, moi aussi, dire promesse tenue.

POV Charlie.

On arrive enfin. Ils sont là avant nous, pour la première fois. Kurt et Sam sont assis sur le palier et ils parlent. De nous peut-être. De moi, je n'espère pas.

Kurt tourne la tête vers moi. Même à travers la vitre sale, mon cœur rate un battement. Oui, on est bien arrivées.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Pour célébrer les vacances, voilà ce deuxième chapitre, que j'aurais pu poster avant, mais malheureusement j'ai une grosse crève, alors j'ai évité l'ordi comme la peste pendant toute la semaine. Je n'ai pas eu le force de bien me relire, alors désolée d'avance pour les faute !

Et puis n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ou à me donner des smarties, comme vous préférez !

Enjoy, Yelrak..

* * *

POV Quinn.

Sam me sert dans ses bras musclés. Ses cheveux ont déjà blondis par rapport aux photos que je vois de lui en hiver. Il a un grand sourire et des dents blanches. Il est gentil et heureux de nous voir. Je lui rends son étreinte.

Kurt s'approche. Mon cœur se durcit. Je me rappelle pourquoi je l'ai aimé. Ses yeux bleus clairs, de la même couleur que le ciel un matin frais de printemps, ses cheveux ébouriffés où mes doigts trouvait si bien leur place, et ses lèvres fines, qui donnait à tout et n'importe quoi un tour intéressant. Il pourrait me faciliter la tache, me serrer contre lui, lui aussi, pour que je puisse rester droite et froide comme un roc, pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas pensé à lui durant cette année.

Ce n'est pas son genre, de me faciliter la tâche. Il jauge mes cheveux avec un air étrange, une lueur que j'avais presque oubliée dans ses yeux.

-Rose ?dit-il.

Il n'a pas les mêmes intonations, choquées, déçues et mêmes presque tristes qu'avait la coiffeuse. Il est amusé. Il hausse un sourcil, et je retrouve le petit Kurt qui dessinait des papillons et des gens heureux sur les feuilles. Le petit Kurt que j'admirais tant. Pour un instant, le Kurt d'aujourd'hui, celui qui fait mal et qui donne envie de hurler à disparut.

-Rose.

Et là, il s'approche et me sert contre lui. Juste le temps d'une seconde, si bien que je n'ai pas le temps de me raidir, ni de laisser cours au dégout que j'éprouve pour lui. Ou que je suis censé éprouver.

Puis il se détourne et va vers Charlie. Cette fois, la pointe de dégout qui me soulève l'estomac n'est pas forcé. Charlie, avec ses grands yeux bleus marines. Charlie et son innocence. Charlie qu'on dit mignonne, quand on me trouve belle. Charlie qu'on dit adorable, quand on me trouve distante. Charlie et ses petites robes à fleurs. Charlie et son amour pour lui, si différent du mien, tordu et malsain, son amour pur qu'on lit dans ses yeux, et qui ne s'applique qu'au premier garçon qui nous a fait danser.

Charlie, comme dans la chanson. _And Charlie's makin' me smile._

POV Charlie.

Quand Sam me sert contre lui, je souris, alors que ce n'est pas à lui que j'ai envie de sourire. Je m'en veux pour ça. Je m'en veux pour tout. Pour suivre Kurt des yeux lorsqu'il étreint Quinn, pour vérifier la réaction de ma sœur, pour être certaine qu'elle ne m'ait pas mentie, pour me demander s'il l'étreignait différemment quand ils étaient ensemble. Pour être moi.

Sam est fantastique. Il me fait rire, il a les pommettes saillantes et ses cheveux lui retombent devant les yeux. Je pourrai peut-être, un jour tomber amoureuse de lui, de ses imitations pas très souvent réussie et de sa générosité débordante, mais pas pour l'instant, parce qu'il n'est pas Kurt.

Et parce qu'il n'y a que Kurt qui ait bien voulu danser avec moi quand j'étais petite, et que c'est Kurt qui ne grimaçait pas quand je lui marchais les pieds.

Et parce que c'est Kurt qui vient vers moi et qui me serre dans ses bras, sans rien dire. Je peux sentir son cœur battre contre le mien, et son souffle se balader sur mon cou. Puis doucement, il murmure :

-Bienvenue à la maison, Charlotte.

Je m'écarte, presque brusquement, alors que je donnerai tout pour que notre étreinte dure plus longtemps.

-Les garçons !

Ma mère les étreint elle aussi, comme si elle retrouvait ses deux fils perdus. C'est sans doute le cas pour elle. Ses fils de cœur.

-Maman est désolée, annonce Sam. Elle devrait arriver ce soir, elle n'a pas pu se libérer avant.

Ma mère dit qu'il n'y a pas de problème. C'est vrai, dans l'ensemble.

On entre, et la maison n'a pas changée. Elle toujours toute propre, et très lumineuse. Les meubles sont les mêmes et n'ont pas changés de places.

Par contre nous, nous avons changés. Surtout Quinn.

Quand elle est revenue de la plage, la main dans celle de Kurt, j'ai compris que j'avais perdu ma sœur. J'ai eu mal aussi, pour Kurt, mais c'était presque moins douloureux, parce que Kurt n'était jamais venu dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit après avoir entendu mes pleurs. Quinn le faisait tout le temps.

Quand elle m'a annoncé, l'air froid, les yeux rouges, mais pas à cause des larmes, que c'était finis entre eux. J'ai compris qu'elle s'éloignait encore, que bientôt elle ne me dirait plus rien du tout, qu'elle s'enfermerait dans sa chambre pour fumer à sa fenêtre en écoutant du métal à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Et quand elle s'est présentée à moi, habillée comme ces filles qu'on évitait au collège, avec un jean déchiqueté, un t-shirt avec l'air si vieux qu'on pouvait voir au travers, les cheveux coupés courts et ébouriffés, une clope à la main, j'ai compris que j'avais eu raison.

On s'assoit tous à la table de la cuisine, pour parler. Pour se demander des nouvelles, pas pour parler en profondeurs. Se serait trop simple et trop rapide.

-Alors Charlie, quoi de neuf ?

Ca commence toujours comme ça, comme au Uno, la plus petite en première. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Je déteste ça. Celui dédaigneux de Quinn, celui amusé de Kurt, celui sincèrement intéressé de Sam, et celui, faussement empli de fierté de ma mère.

-Hum… Pas grand-chose, je bredouille.

Je sais que je rougis et que je baisse les yeux. Il n'y a qu'ici où ça me dérange vraiment.

-Ne sois pas si modeste Charlie ! Elle a eu d'excellents résultats, c'est encore la première de sa classe. Et elle a un petit copain adorable.

Ma mâchoire se décroche littéralement, alors que Kurt hausse un sourcil dubitatif et que Sam écarquille les yeux.

-Non, c'est faux ! C'est n'importe quoi !

-Voyons Charlotte, Maman a raison, ne sois pas si modeste.

C'est Quinn qui a parlé, plongeant le salon dans un silence inconfortable. Elle est narquoise. Elle a utilisé mon vrai prénom, celui par lequel seul Papa m'appelle sans une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. C'est devenu sa plus grande passion, de me mettre mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'elle s'imagine que j'ai besoin d'elle pour ça. Ce n'est pas vrai.

Du coin de l'œil, elle observe la réaction de Kurt à sa petite pique. C'est là que je comprends. Elle veut lui prouver qu'elle a changée. Qu'elle n'est plus la petite fille qui lui a balancé son cadeau d'anniversaire à la figure en apprenant qu'il ne voulait pas venir à son bal de promo.

Loupé Quinnie. Désolée. Il s'en fiche de toi, tout comme de moi.

Non, c'est faux, il ne réagit pas, pourtant, il enregistre à pleine vitesse ses nouvelles informations sur la Quinn qui se tient assise à coté de lui.

-Je n'ai pas de petit copain.

J'aimerai avoir l'air catégorique, que le ton de ma phrase soit sans appel, comme lorsque Quinn conviant un prof que si elle n'a pas rendu son devoir, c'est pour une bonne raison, et non pas pour avoir passé trop de temps dehors. Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Enfin, Charlie ! Tu oublis Matthew, insiste ma mère, puis à l'attention des garçons : il est vraiment charmant.

Kurt laisse échapper quelque chose, de son ton dégoulinant d'ironie, que je crois interpréter comme un : «Rien que ça.».

Puis sans que je me rappelle pourquoi, la conversation dévie. Quinn nous parle de son amie, Rita, que je n'ai toujours pas rencontrée, je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas envie, Sam du foot, et de son poste au journal de son lycée et Kurt des FAC auxquels il a postulée pour l'année qui arrive.

-Tu as postulé à Yale ?

Ma mère a l'air touchée. Elle ne l'est sans doute pas autant qu'elle veut nous le faire croire.

-D'après Maman et toi, c'est une des meilleures.

Et la porte s'ouvre, et les vacances commencent pour de vrai. Je ne me retourne pas, je sais qu'Ellen est là. Je sais qu'elle va venir vers nous, qu'elle va étreindre Quinn en première. Je sais que ça ne va pas déranger, parce que je serai juste après. Et je me sens bien de nouveau.

POV Quinn.

J'ai attendu ce moment avec impatience. Puis avec peur. Le moment où je reverrais Ellen. Le moment où elle me verrait telle que je suis devenue.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, peut-être à ce qu'elle me dise, comme ma mère «J'espère que tu es contente Quinn.», ou à ce qu'elle me regarde l'air de dire «Dommage, elle était si jolie avant…», mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle s'approche de moi en première, comme toujours et qu'elle me fasse un de ces doux sourires dont elle a le secret.

-Ca te va bien, Quinn. C'est très joli.

Puis elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser sur la joue, alors que je suis toujours assise.

Un gout acide envahit ma bouche. Je repense à avant, quand j'attendais sur le perron de la maison pour pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras en première.

Ellen va se rendre compte que j'ai changé. Peut-être que c'est déjà le cas, mais qu'elle préfère me laisser le temps de venir vers elle.

J'ai envie de la gifler pour ça. J'ai aussi envie de pleurer, mais c'est moins fort, ça me prend moins au tripes.

J'ai envie de la gifler, et de me mettre à crier que je ne le ferrai plus.

J'ai envie de lui crier, à elle, et au monde entier, que je n'ai plus besoin de personne.

Que j'ai grandis.


	3. Chapter 3

Holà ! Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez !

**FollowTivers**: c'est un peu le but rechercher, tout devrait être plus clair entre ce chapitre et le suivant, j'espère que tu liras quand même la suite. Et pour Kurt, disons que je n'ai pas pu résister à transformer mon plus grand fantasme de la vie en fic :')))

Enjoy ! Yelrak.

* * *

POV Charlie.

Ma chambre non plus n'a pas changée. Chaque année, je m'attends à ce qu'un jour, la couleur des murs me donnent la nausée, à ce que la décoration enfantine m'oppresse. Ca ne s'est jamais produit.

J'aime que cette chambre raconte mon histoire mieux que celle de la maison. Comme si il n'y avait qu'ici que je vivais vraiment.

C'est sans doute vrai.

La musique dans mon casque me colle des frissons. _I've been dreaming of things yet to come, living, learning, watching, burning, eyes on the sun. _C'est cosmique.

Si cosmique que je n'entends pas Sam frapper à la porte. Je ne lui dis pas d'entrer. Il le fait quand même.

Je sursaute et retire précipitamment mon casque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sam ? Tu as vus l'heure ?

Il fait non de la tête avec un petit sourire. Rien que pour ça, je souris aussi. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vus l'heure non plus, je sais juste qu'il est tard, et que je devrais dormir. Je me rassois sur le lit et l'interroge du regard.

-Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que j'aille mal.

C'est vrai. Dans l'idée du moins. J'en vois plusieurs, mais lui n'a pas besoin de les voir.

-Tu avais l'air chamboulée tout à l'heure. Après l'histoire sur ton copain.

-Arrêtes ça. Je n'ai pas de copain, tu le sais bien, je te l'aurais dit.

C'est vrai aussi. J'aurais décroché mon téléphone dans la seconde pour lui raconter tout, et si il n'avait pas répondu j'aurais inondé de messages son répondeur, comme je l'ai toujours fait à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important dans ma vie.

-Je suis content. J'ai cru que tu commençais à me cacher des choses.

Sam est mon meilleur ami, et pas seulement à cause de la solidarité des cadets qui nous unis depuis tous petits, mais aussi pour sa tendance irrationnelles à vouloir me protéger. Et parce qu'il me fait rire. Et parce qu'il est lui, et qu'il me connait.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Il s'approche et vient s'asseoir à coté de moi. Il garde le silence un instant. J'aime bien qu'avec lui je ne me sente pas obliger de combler les blanncs.

-Je peux rester dormir avec toi, Cha' ?

Il m'appelle Cha', comme l'animal, comme quand il était incapable de dire mon prénom en entier à cause de son appareil dentaire. Rien que pour ça, je suis déjà d'accord.

-En quel honneur ?

Il se laisse tomber en arrière. Je prends le temps de l'observer. Il a grandit, et ses cheveux sont plus longs que l'année dernière, mais il n'a pas changé tant que ça. Lui, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est peureux, c'est vraiment parce qu'il est constant.

-Ma chambre est en travaux à cause de la fuite de cet hiver. Je suis sensé dormir avec Kurt.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors tu n'as jamais dormit avec Kurt.

Je me retiens de dire que ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir envie. Ce serait de trop. Ce serait aussi de trop de lui dire ce que je ressens pour son frère.

J'ai envie de me dire que Kurt n'est pas du tout gênant, et que Sam a juste envie d'être avec moi. J'ai envie d'arrêter de trop rêver.

-D'accord pour ce soir, mais ne t'y habitus pas trop.

Il rit un peu avant d'aller chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il repasse la tête par la porte.

-Je ramène de la glace ?

-Si tu essaies de m'acheter, ça ne marchera pas.

-Je n'ai même pas besoin d'essayer.

Pendant qu'il n'est plus là, je mets toutes les couvertures et les oreillers par terre, je sors mon ordinateur de son sac et ouvre le dossier qui contient tous les films, plus ou moins légalement, téléchargés sur Internet.

Sam revient vite, en t-shirt et jogging, comme moi. Il a un oreiller en plus, un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat et de la glace à la vanille, et surtout deux grosses cuillers.

La soirée va être bien, je le sais. Et je sais aussi que Sam va me laisser choisir tous les films. Et je sais aussi qu'au milieu du quatrième, je m'endormirai, le ventre plein et en souriant.

POV Quinn.

Ellen m'a dit un jour qu'elle était convaincue que je finirais par épouser un de ses fils. Elle a été contente quand Kurt et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Elle a dut l'être aussi en voyant qu'il m'appelait deux fois par semaines, les mardis et vendredis, pour me raconter ses journées, et pour s'assurer que j'aille bien. Elle a dut l'être encore plus quand Kurt a enfin accepté de venir avec moi au bal de promo.

Elle a dut l'être beaucoup moins quand il est revenu de ce bal de promo, et que c'est moi qui l'avait plaqué.

Ca a dut en surprendre du monde, que ce soit moi que le plaque. Il suffit de regarder la vérité en face.

J'étais la jolie petite blonde aux yeux brillants et au grand sourire, amoureuse transite de son premier vrai petit ami. Lui, c'était le brun ténébreux, qui parlait toujours à voix basse, qui regardait tout le monde avec un regard pénétrant et à qui il suffisait simplement d'exister pour faire tomber les filles, le garçon distant du fond de la salle, qui nous fascine et nous effraie en même temps.

Il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Moi si.

Il y a du bruit dans la chambre d'à coté. Le bruit d'une soirée entre copains. Charlie éclate de rire à quelques choses que Sam a dit sur le film qu'ils regardent.

Charlie est discrète. C'est pour ça que les gens pensent qu'elle est moins belle que moi. Pourtant, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, à part pour les yeux. Les miens sont en amande et vert, les siens sont grands et bleus.

Charlie est jalouse de moi. Je lui souhaite de ne jamais devenir comme moi.

Charlie a peur de moi. Je la comprends. Moi aussi je commence à avoir peur de moi. A avoir peur de ce que j'ai l'air d'être capable de faire pour récupérer le peu d'attention qu'on lui accorde à mes dépens. A avoir peur du mal que je pourrai me faire.

Charlie a de la chance. Elle a quelqu'un qui vient la trouver pour passer du temps avec elle alors qu'il fait déjà nuit. Elle a quelqu'un qui la laisse choisir tous les films. Elle a quelqu'un qui ne la réveille pas quand elle s'endort pendant un film et qu'elle ronfle un peu.

Je suis jalouse de Charlie. Je suis jalouse de Sam. Je suis jalouse de tous ceux que ça ne dérange pas d'être un peu malheureux, tant qu'ils peuvent être heureux à d'autres moments.

Je suis jalouse de ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de se détruire pour se sentir vivants.

Mais surtout, maintenant, je suis jalouse de ceux qui peuvent s'endormir vite, et qui n'ont pas le cerveau qui s'emballent à la seconde où ils s'allongent dans leurs lits.

Je ne tiens plus, j'ai besoin de bouger. J'ai besoin de nager.

Je mets du temps à enfiler mon maillot de bain, mes mains tremblent. Je me demande ce que ça va me faire d'être de retour dans cette piscine, la piscine où j'ai appris à nager, et où j'ai appris beaucoup d'autres choses aussi.

Je finis d'attacher mon haut de maillot de bain.

Où j'ai appris qu'il ne faut pas courir sur un sol mouillé.

J'attache rapidement, et autant que je puisse le faire, mes cheveux avec un élastique qui devait être à Charlie dans une autre vie.

Où j'ai appris que quand on tire la langue à notre mère, et qu'elle nous répond «Vas-y recommence pour voir !», il ne faut jamais recommencer.

Je pousse la porte et grimace quand elle émet un grincement strident.

Où j'ai appris que nager est une des seules choses qui me font arrêter de penser.

Je traverse rapidement le couloir, puis la cuisine et le salon.

Où j'ai appris que ce n'est pas bien de trop penser.

Je passe la porte vitrée qui, elle, n'a pas grincée quand je l'ai ouverte.

Où j'ai appris que Kurt était beau, et qu'il me plaisait.

Et j'arrive au bord de l'eau.

Rien. Ca ne me fait rien, à part un pincement au cœur, un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. J'ai peur que quelqu'un vienne et me voit, et qu'elle se rende compte qu'il y a au moins une chose que j'aime toujours ici.

Pourtant, il n'y a pas de raisons, j'ai fait très attention à ne pas faire de bruit en passant devant la chambre de Charlie, et encore plus devant celle de Kurt.

Et puis, tant pis. Je plonge.

L'eau est froide, et c'est normal, il doit être environ 3 heure du matin. Tous mes muscles se détendent. Je ne bouge pas pour un instant. Un instant où tout disparait, où les choix que j'ai pu faire n'ont même pas lieu d'exister, où même moi, je n'existe plus.

Et je commence à nager.

Doucement, d'abord, ça fait un bout de temps maintenant. Puis plus vite.

Je nage longtemps je crois. Ou peut-être pas, j'ai perdus la notion du temps.

Et pour une fois depuis longtemps, je suis heureuse. Et je n'ai même pas à me poser de questions là-dessus.

Je nage, comme si j'allais mourir dans la minute. Pour autant que je sache, c'est peut-être le cas.

Et puis, quand enfin j'attends ce moment de détente ultime, où tout mon corps me supplie d'arrêter tout mouvement et où mon cerveau me suggère fortement d'aller m'écrase sur mon lit, les cheveux encore trempés, je retourne à l'échelle et me hisse en dehors de l'eau.

Kurt est là, allongé sur une des chaises longues. Il me regarde. Il ne dit rien.

J'attrape ma serviette. Je ne dis rien non plus.

J'aimerais pouvoir savoir ce qu'il pense, mais c'est impossible. Il me regarde comme lui seul sait le faire. Comme quand il m'a dit que je lui plaisais aussi. Comme quand je l'ai envoyé bouler, en pleine crise de larme le fameux soir du bal.

J'aimerais qu'il dise quelque chose, mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien d'espérer. S'il avait voulu parler, il l'aurait déjà fait.

A le voir, on pourrait croire que ça fait des heures qu'il est là, à attendre que je finnisse mes longueurs. Ca aussi, ça pourrait être vrai.

Ca fait un an que j'attends ça. Un an que j'attends de me retrouver seule face à lui. Et je ne ressens rien. Alors, je ne fais rien.

Je soutiens son regard un court moment, sans bouger, puis je rentre.

J'arrive à mon lit, soulagée. Rapidement je passe un pull bien chaud, par-dessus mon maillot de bain, et je m'allonge.

Et je ne pense plus.

Et je m'endors, enfin.


	4. Chapter 4

salut salut ! voilà le chapitre 4 ! N'hésitez pas à me mettre une pettite review si le coeur vous en dit :)

Enjoy, Yelrak.

* * *

POV Quinn :

J'ai sauté le petit-déjeuner, oui, j'ai osé. Les souvenirs de la nuit d'hier, le bien et le froid de l'eau et le regard de Kurt, brulant, m'ont tordus le ventre, si bien que j'ai dut courir aux toilettes.

Il était tôt, personne n'a entendu, je crois.

J'espère.

J'ai dit que je ne me sentais pas de manger quand Charlie m'a dit de venir. J'ai grogné plutôt.

Je préfère le jour, c'est moins dangereux. Les mots sortent vite, les rires sont clairs et franc. Les gens ne nous fixent pas pendant ce qui parait des heures.

Je descendrai, peut-être. Mais pas avant d'être sûre que Kurt ait disparu.

Il me fait renoncer à toutes les promesses que je me suis faite.

Il suffit que j'interrompe son regard braqué sur moi pour que, dans la minute, je passe de l'envie de rire à celle de pleurer.

Je me suis promis de ne plus souffrir. Je me suis promis de ne plus l'aimer, lui, et peut-être à la limite, de ne plus aimer du tout.

Je me suis promis de ne plus être faible, et de faire ce qui est bon pour moi.

Sauter le petit déjeuner n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose pour moi, en y repensant. Le petit déjeuner est sacré ici.

POV Charlie.

Le petit déjeuner est sacré ici. Tellement que, petits, Sam et moi avions peur de représailles si nous en rations un seul.

De toute façon, je passe, et j'ai toujours passé toutes mes nuits d'été ici. Il n'y a jamais eue aucune raison que j'en rate un.

Je suis la plus petite, celle qui a les meilleures notes. Ce qui fait que je ne sort pas pendant la semaine, et rarement pendant le week-end. Je reste à la maison, je révise, où alors je m'avance sur mes cours de la semaine.

Sauf ici. Ici, je regarde la télé le soir, avec Ellen et Maman, ou je me fais des soirées pyjamas avec Sam. Et le lendemain, je suis toujours là pour le petit déjeuner.

Quinn ne se lèvera pas. Ou alors, elle émergera vers 15 heures et se plaindra d'avoir faim. Je l'ai entendue vomir ce matin. Je ne suis pas allé la voir.

Elle m'aurait envoyé boulé si j'avais montré que je m'inquiète pour elle. Pourtant c'est le cas, mais elle ne me parle plus.

-Hé, Charlie ! Tu planes ?

Je lève les yeux un instant et me heurte à ceux de Kurt. Je replonge le nez directement dans mon assiette.

-Non, j'ai juste peu dormis.

Kurt se désintéresse de la chose dans la nanoseconde qui suit. Pas Sam. Sam ne se désintéresse jamais de rien.

-Tu m'étonnes, tu m'as encore fais regarder tous les films qui à tes yeux ont une bonne fin.

Je souris. Je n'aime pas les fins heureuses. C'est surprenant, pas vrai ? Je n'aime pas les fins où tous les problèmes se résolvent par magie. J'aime les fins constantes. Mais cette fois, ça n'a rien avoir au fait que je sois peureuse.

-Ce n'est pas très raisonnables de vous coucher si tard…

Oui, ma mère s'amuse à faire comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me dise ce qui est raisonnable ou non. C'est faux. J'ai besoin qu'on me montre ce qui ne l'est pas.

-C'est bon, Judy, c'est les vacances, soupire Ellen en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

J'admire leur complicité. J'admire aussi qu'elles arrivent à se compléter avec tant de perfection qu'on dirait que ça sort d'un des livres que Quinn lisait avant.

POV Quinn :

Je lisais beaucoup avant. Je me perdais dans des histoires, pas si différente que celle qu'on raconte aux petites filles, où les gens finissaient avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Puis, d'un coup, ça ne m'a plus plu. Je me suis dit que, moi aussi, mon histoire avait des sourires, alors à quoi bon en lire d'autres.

Je sortais avec Kurt.

Puis, ça m'a rendu en colère, parce que je me suis dis que les histoires vrais, celles de la vraie vie ne finissaient jamais avec des sourires, alors à quoi bon me bercer d'illusion.

J'avais rompu avec Kurt.

J'ai eu d'autres petits copains avant lui. Des amourettes ridicules qui ne dépassaient pas les deux semaines et qui s'arrêtaient sur un SMS. Puis, il y a eu cet été là, celui de mes 16 ans. Celui où a commencé à me tourner au tour. Celui où j'ai répondu sans remords et sans doutes à ses avances.

Je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Que c'était Kurt, et qu'il jouait, par ce que c'est ce que Kurt fait. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais perdre.

Puis il m'a embrassé, un soir, dans la piscine, dans le calme du noir et l'agitation des vagues que nous faisions en chahutant. Il m'a embrassé entre deux mondes.

C'était une semaine avant qu'on reparte. Ca a été une semaine bien. C'est étrange l'effet que ça peut avoir sur quelqu'un, de seulement savoir qu'une personne vous aime. Ou vous aime seulement bien. Vous aime assez, au moins, pour vous embrasser pour de vrai.

On est rentrés. Il m'avait dit que ça ne changerait rien. Je l'avait cru.

Ce n'était pas vrai, parce que c'est là que ça a commencé à me bouffer.

Son absence, d'abord simple point de désagrément dans le milieu ventre, était vite devenu un gouffre sans fin, qui m'aspirait tout entière.

Ses visites, ses appels, ça ne changeait rien. Je n'étais qu'encore plus triste quand il repartait ou raccrochait.

Kurt m'était devenu vital, à la façon d'un venin qui s'insinue doucement dans les veines.

Une fois, Charlie s'était glissée dans mon lit. Après un temps de silence elle m'avait dit, avec une petite voix «Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?». J'avais répondu que oui, juste pour qu'elle se sente aussi mal que moi.

Je n'aimais pas Kurt, Je l'avais aimé, pendant les vacances, quand il était toujours là et qu'il se plaisait a attiré mon attention, mais à la maison, je ne l'aimais pas. J'étais accroc.

Et la différence, c'est la prison.

POV Charlie :

Sam m'emprisonne dans ses bras. Je me débats en riant, de ce rire que notre vraie maison n'a jamais entendu.

-Arrêtes de bouger, c'est la tradition.

Kurt rit aussi et m'attrape les jambes.

Le lancé de Charlie n'est pas vraiment une tradition, sinon, l'année dernière, Kurt n'aurait pas passé toutes les vacances à à son job d'été, il serait au moins venu pour le lancé de Charlie.

Je ne leur dis pas, ça serait de trop. La plupart des choses que je pense serait de trop.

Les garçons me portent jusqu'au bord de la piscine. Sam souffle à cause de l'effort, plus que les années passées. Je me sens rougir de honte.

J'ai grossit, un petit peu. Pas assez pour que ça se voit et que ça m'ennuie, mais assez pour que Sam ait du mal à ma porter.

Les kilos en trop de la fille qui ne sort pas.

-Un…dit Kurt.

Ils commencent à me balancer de droite à gauche. Encore une fois, je prie pour qu'il ne me lâche pas du coté du sol. Je ris encore, parce que c'est drôle.

C'est drôle que ce soit moi qu'ils balancent dans l'eau, année après année, et pas Quinn. C'est drôle parce que Quin ne trouverait pas ça drôle du tout, surtout plus maintenant.

-Deux…répond Sam.

C'est un peu dommage, mon pyjama est confortable. Je vais devoir le mettre à sécher en espérant qu'il soit prêt pour ce soir. Je sais qu'il ne le sera pas.

Je me secoue un peu, pour les faire rire. Ca fonctionne. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas me libérer, même en m'agitant dans tous les sens. Mais si je ne le faisais pas, ils trouveraient ça trop facile, et ils arrêteraient peut-être.

-Trois !finissent-ils en chœur.

La seule chose sur laquelle ils sont d'accord, c'est sur le moment où m'envoyé dans la piscine.

J'atterris dans un SPALSH retentissait, et l'impact me coupe le souffle. De toute manière, grande nouvelle, je ne peux pas respirer sous l'eau.

Comme à chaque fois, la panique m'envahit un instant. Mes cheveux se déplient autour de ma tête, dans mes yeux, dans ma bouche, et le poids de mon pyjama m'entraine jusqu'au fond. Ca ne dure qu'un instant, un instant où je me sens plus en vie que jamais. Puis mon pied rencontre le carrelage de la piscine et je donne un coup dessus. Je remonte d'un seul coup et prend une grande inspiration en sortant la tête de l'eau. Les garçons se tiennent au-dessus de moi, secs, bien entendu. Il me regarde avec attention, et un grand sourire.

-Je vous hais, je déclare, bien qu'essoufflée par mon bain forcée.

Kurt rit doucement alors que Sam s'esclaffe carrément. Il s'approche de moi et me tends la main pour m'aider à me relever, alors que Kurt va s'allonger sur une chaise longue, en silence.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Je lui attrape les mains, et je le laisse me hisser, même si il grimace encore. Et une fois debout à coté de lui, je le pousse à son tour.

Kurt sourit derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Avec un peu de chance, je l'ai impressionné. Il ne faut pas trop rêver.

Je retourne à l'intérieur et vais dans ma chambre pour me changer.

J'ai riposté. J'ai fais sourire Kurt. Je n'ai pas rougie.

J'aime ce que je deviens.

POV Quinn :

Ca fait drôle, de se regarder dans un miroir et de ne pas aimer ce qu'on devient. Surtout quand on a été habituée à être belle toute sa vie.

Les gens me disaient que j'étais belle, je les croyais. C'était facile, presque trop.

Kurt ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait. Il m'a dit que j'étais belle, plusieurs fois, mais jamais plus.

J'ai toujours attendu mon premier bal de promo avec impatience. Je m'imaginais, dans une longue robe bleue, ou rose, ou rouge, ça dépendais de mon âge, et mon cavalier, beau, grand, me tendais la main avec un sourire.

Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

J'ai mis des semaines à convaincre Kurt. Il disait qu'il n'aimait danser. Je me disais qu'il devrait m'aimer bien assez pour ne pas avoir besoin d'aimer danser.

Il a finit par accepter. Je sais maintenant que c'est Ellen qui l'a convaincu, et non pas mes supplications.

Il a fait la tronche toute la soirée.

J'ai pleuré. Il m'a dit que j'étais ridicule. Il m'a dit qu'il savait depuis le début qu'on n'aurait pas dut se mettre ensemble.

Je lui ai dis d'aller se faire voir.

Le lendemain, il m'avait laissé un message, dans lequel il me disait qu'on devrait peut-être prendre le temps de réfléchir. Je lui en ai mis un aussi, dans lequel je lui disais que je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir.

Il n'a jamais réessayé de m'en parler. Les vacances suivantes, il n'est pas venu, même pas une journée, soi-disant à cause de son travail d'été qui lui prenait tout son temps.

Pendant l'année, il est venu une fois, avec son père, sa mère et son frère. Il m'a dit bonjour comme si je ne comptais pas.

C'était fini.

C'était tout.

POV Charlie.

J'ai finis de m'habiller. Ca m'a pris un peu plus de temps que de raison, à cause de mes mains qui tremblaient. Une poussée d'adrénaline d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'on n'attendait pas de moi, sans doute.

C'est une des rares choses que nous avons en comment Quinn et moi. Nous réagissons toujours dix fois plus que la plupart des gens. Qualité associée à la théâtralité, mais en réalité, défaut souvent impossible à gérer. Pour moi. Parce que Quinn arrive à tout gérer. Ou c'est ce qu'elle essaie de faire croire.

Je m'apprête à sortir de la salle de bain, mais Kurt apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son bras me bloque la sortie, et sa présence la respiration.

Mon bras effleure sa hanche. Je m'accroche à ce contact, l'amplifie. Je ne suis plus que ce petit morceau de peau contre le tissu de son short, cet assemblement purement scientifque de cellule en ébullition.

-Alors, petite Charlie ?

Sa voix est basse, comme si il me disait un secret que nous seul connaitrions.

-Comment va ton copain ?

Je tique, lui non.

-Je n'ai pas de copain.

-Ah non ? Et… Matthew ?

Il fait exprès d'hésiter sur son prénom. Pour faire comme s'il n'était pas capable de retenir n'importe quel prénom, n'importe quand.

-Matthew est un ami. Il m'a apporté les cours une fois. Depuis, Maman se raconte n'importe quoi.

Il hausse un sourcil et s'installe plus confortablement contre le mur.

-Petite Charlie a un ami garçon….

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il y a silence, lourd de sous-entendus. Un silence où il m'explique quelle petite sainte je suis, et un silence où je lui en veux de me voir comme ça, mais où je m'en veux encore plus, parce que c'est ce que je suis.

-Rien.

Il se décolle du mur, s'éloigne de moi. Mon corps tout en entier me brûle. Je pourrais tout aussi bien me jeter à terre, pour lui montrer comme j'ai besoin de lui. Comme j'aimerai revenir quelques années en arrière, et qu'il me fasse danser, à nouveau, pour la première fois.

-Il y a la soirée des Welter ce soir. Tu viens avec nous.

Un arrêt.

Il vient de donner une chance à petite Charlie d'entrer dans la vie. Il vient de me donner une chance de me sentir importante.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre 5, un peu plus long que les autres. LA chanson de Charlie est Asleep du groupe The Smithes. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Enjoy ! Yelrak.

* * *

POV Charlie :

Chaque été, les enfants de nos voisins, Halley et Austin Welter, organise une grosse fête pour fêter la fin des cours, et le début des vacances.

Quand je dis chaque été, je veux dire, même il y a neuf ans, ils organisaient quelque chose, un gouter déguisé, ou une chasse au trésor. Il y a quatre ans, il y a eu la première vraie soirée des Welter, avec de l'alcool, des tonnes de garçons et de filles, de la musique jusque tard le soir….

Kurt y est allé seul. Puis l'année d'après, Quinn l'a suivie, puis Sam. Et cette année, c'est à mon tour.

Sam m'a prévenu : Austin part en FAC à la rentrée, il voudra donc sans doute profiter de ce soir pour faire la plus grosse fête qu'il y ait jamais eu lieu. Il m'a aussi dit que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée que je vienne. Je ne lui ai pas dit d'aller se faire voir, même si j'en avais envie.

Quinn ne répond pas. Ca fait une dizaine de fois que je frappe à la porte de sa chambre. Elle fait semblant de dormir.

Alors j'ouvre. Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, elle fume, en brassière et bas de pyjama.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Charlie ?

Quinn est belle. Même avec ses cheveux roses et ses deux piercings. Même en souriant aussi peu.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

En fait, ça fait des mois que j'ai besoin d'elle, et que j'ai besoin qu'elle arrête de se prendre pour le nombril du monde. Ce serait en trop de le dire maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

Je vais m'installer près d'elle, en veillant à ne pas la toucher. Elle n'aime plus qu'on la touche. Elle ne m'aime plus non plus.

-Kurt vient de me proposer de venir à la soirée des Welter. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'habiller.

Elle tourne doucement la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

-Vraiment ?

-Pourquoi j'irai inventer ça ?

Un instant, je retiens mon souffle. Le léger ton de défi dans ma vox ne va pas lui plaire, elle va m'envoyer bouler.

Je finis par lever les yeux vers elle. Son sourcil droit est haussé, et elle s'humecte les lèvres.

-Tu veux que je te passe des habits ?

La surprise me fait écarquiller les yeux. Puis je me réveille, ça ne risque pas de durer longtemps.

-N-non. Juste… J'aimerai bien que tu m'aides à faire le tri dans ce que j'ai….

-D'accord.

Elle se lève, et va vers la porte. Je mets un temps à réaliser. Puis je la suis. Il n'y a que quelques secondes entres sa chambre la mienne, pourtant, des tonnes de choses arrivent à me traverser l'esprit.

Quinn m'a dit oui.

Quinn est gentille.

Quinn joue à la grande sœur.

Quinn m'aime encore un peu.

Peut-être.

Le temps que je la rejoigne, elle est déjà en train de sortir mes affaires de ma commode.

Elle attrape une robe rose clair et la regarde d'un air dédaigneux.

-Charlie, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à grandir ?

Elle me prend de cours.

-C'est une bonne question.

C'est moi qui l'aie prise de cours cette fois. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt. Un temps où je peux voir les fines cicatrices blanches sur son poignet.

-En effet.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je les vois ces marques. C'est la première fois qu'elles me rendent aussi triste.

POV Quinn.

En voyant les habits de Charlie, je réalise à quel point elle est restée la même. La même petite fille timide avec la même meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfant et les mêmes meilleures notes.

Je sais ce que je fais, quand je parle de fringues. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Je procède avec rapidité et méthode, en faisant deux tas. Le tas «Non, pas question», et le tas «Pourquoi pas ?». Charlie me regarde, les bras ballants, l'air pensive.

Elle a toujours cet air-là, avec un très léger sourire. On dirait qu'elle se raconte une histoire qu'on aimerait bien connaitre.

J'ai toujours été turbulente. Pas Charlie. Elle pouvait rester des heures, assise, sans rien dire. A penser.

Moi je fuis mes pensées pour ne pas être rattrapé par mes émotions.

-C'est quelle genre cette soirée ?

Je hais cette façon qu'elle a de dire les choses inutiles et de garder pour elle l'important.

-Comme l'année dernière.

Je lui tends une robe bleue pale, qui fera ressortir ses yeux, une ceinture blanche pour marquer sa taille fine et des ballerines à talons blancs pour allonger ses jambes.

-Mets-ça.

Elle hésite. Elle ne me fait plus confiance, même quand il s'agit de fringues. J'ai tout fait pour. Aujourd'hui, ça me rend triste.

-Dépêches-toi. Je dois encore voir si je peux faire quelques choses avec tes cheveux.

D'instincts, elle attrape ses pointes dans sa main, mais de l'autre commence à se changer.

Je m'assois. Les pensées ne tournent pas en boucle dans ma tête comme elles l'ont fait toute la matinée. Charlie a ce pouvoir sur moi. Elle me rend plus honnête. Ça me fait peur.

J'ai peur de n'être rien de plus qu'une fille un peu trop jolie qui a peur d'être honnête.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

Charlie tourne sur elle-même. Bien sûr que je suis sûre de moi.

-Oui, je lui réponds. Assieds-toi.

Elle s'exécute sans hésiter cette fois. Ses cheveux sont très longs, plus que les miens ne l'ont jamais été. Charlie est patiente, pas moi.

Je démêle rapidement ses cheveux avec mes doigts, puis commence à les tresser, en faisant attention à ce qu'ils retombent bien sur son épaule droite, et finit en attachant la mèche qui lui retombe toujours devant les yeux avec une pince.

-Mets-toi face à moi, Charlie.

La voir faire ce que je dis, à nouveau, être près d'elle et la conseiller, ça me fait bizarre. Une sensation de regret au creux de l'estomac. La sensation d'avoir loupé quelque chose.

Et puis, la sensation plus forte encore de danger.

Je vais chercher mon crayon marron et un rouge à lèvre presque transparent. Quelque chose de discret et d'attendrissant. Quelque chose comme Charlie.

Je me rassois sur le lit et commence à la maquiller.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à me rendre jolie.

Pour un peu, je sursauterai.

-Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

Elle ne répond pas, alors je continue à faire attention à ne pas déborder avec le crayon, ou à ce que chacun de ses cils épouse bien la brosse du mascara. Je fais attention à ce que chaque détail montre qui elle est, plus que ce qu'elle ne laisse paraître.

-Parce que j'ai envie d'y croire.

C'est moi qui ne réponds rien cette fois. J'attends qu'elle continue. Je sais quand elle n'est pas allée au bout de sa pensée. Peut-être un peu de cette télépathie que certaines sœurs ont entre elles.

-Mais ça me fait peur.

Je la regarde. Elle me regarde aussi, mais par en-dessous. Je me rends compte, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir peur, ou à avoir mal. Et ça me donne envie de lui éviter d'avoir peur, ou mal, à tout jamais, peu importe ce que ça me coute.

-Alors laisse-toi y croire, lui dis-je, en lui poussant doucement le menton du bout des doigts pour qu'elle me regarde en face.

Sauf que je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Que les choses sont faites pour être vécue ainsi. Pour heurter, pour donner envie de crier, de pleurer, ou de s'arracher les cheveux. Parce que je sais que quoique je fasse, il y aura un moment ou elle aura envie de pleurer, de crier, ou de s'arracher les cheveux.

Les choses sont faites ainsi. Alors pourquoi s'entêter.

Alors je m'éloigne d'elle, et je reprends ce masque de glace que j'avais bizarrement laissé tomber.

-J'ai finis. On ne partira pas avant une demi-heure. Tu n'as qu'à faire…. Peu importe.

Et je retourne dans ma chambre sans attendre de réponses.

C'est mieux, pour tout le monde.

POV Charlie.

Elle me dit de me laisser y croire.

Et comme tu ce qui sort de la bouche de Quinn, j'ai envie d'y croire, pour de vrai.

J'ai envie de croire que ma vie ne sera pas toujours aussi vide qu'elle ne l'est. J'ai envie de croire qu'un jour, Kurt me regardera, et que ça ne me fera plus rien. J'ai envie de croire qu'un jour, je me regarderai dans un miroir, et je me trouverai, sinon belle, au moins jolie.

J'ai envie de croire qu'un jour je ne me sentirai plus si transparente.

Puis elle me dit de laisser tomber alors je laisse tomber.

Elle sort de ma chambre, et moi je me lève du lit pour aller m'asseoir sur un pouf posé près sous la fenêtre. Je fais attention a laissé soigneusement plié et rangé mes rêves et mes espoirs sur mon lit. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils me suivent.

Je fixe le mur un instant, les yeux grands ouverts, la langue pincée entre dents. Je ne vais pas pleurer pour quelque chose que Quinn m'aurait fait ou dit. Je ne vais pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Elle croit que ça lui fait du bien de se faire du mal. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je crois que ça la fait juste se sentir un peu moins vide, le temps d'un instant. Elle se focalise sur sa douleur pour que le vide intersidérale de sa vie, de ses pensées et de ses émotions ne viennent pas l'obliger à faire quoique ce soit de bien.

Je la connais bien Quinn. C'est ma sœur, même si elle fait semblant que ce n'est plus le cas.

Je reste longtemps assise là. Parfois je regarde la mer et la plage, qui ont l'air calme à travers la vitre propre. Parfois, je ne regarde plus rien du tout, et je garde le regard perdu dans le vague.

Je pense beaucoup. Je pense beaucoup à Quinn. Je refais le monde avec des «et si ?» tellement improbable que je rougies.

Puis je ferme les yeux, et dans le silence de ma chambre de petite fille, je commence a fredonner, juste pour moi. Juste pour l'absence de bruit. Et même si elle ne le sait pas, juste pour Quinn, que j'aime malgré tout, et que j'aimerai toujours, peu importe à quel point elle ne va pas bien.

_Sing me to sleep  
And then leave me alone  
Don't try to wake me in the morning  
'Cause I will be gone  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart…._

-Charlie ?

Je sursaute, si fort que je me cogne la tête dans la sous-pente.

Sam a passé la tête par la porte. Il a un grand sourire, et ses yeux pétillent.

-Tu chantais ?

J'ai envie de hurler, pour une fois. Il sait que je ne chante pas. Jamais. En tout cas, jamais sans être sûre d'être seule.

-Non.

-Ça en avait pourtant bien l'air.

Je lui lance un oreiller qu'il rattrape en riant.

-Tu viens ? On y va ?

Je hoche la tête, puis essaie de passer une main de mes cheveux, mais je me heurte à une barrette de Quinn.

Sam descend les escaliers en trombes devant moi, comme toujours. Quinn et Kurt sont en bas, devant la porte.

Quinn regarde le mur, bien droit, comme moi tout à l'heure. Peut-être qu'elle se force à ne pas pleurer. Je n'y crois pas trop.

Kurt me regarde, moi. Il a l'air amusé, et autre chose aussi, que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Je ne m'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense.

J'arrive en bas, ils sortent. Kurt est juste devant moi. J'essaie de ne pas m'attarder sur ses cheveux bruns, sur sa nuque clairs, sur toutes ces choses que je connais par cœur.

Il se retourne alors que je viens de claquer la porte. Il n'y a guère plus de dix centimètres entre lui et moi. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens.

J'implose, comme une supernova, mais à l'intérieur seulement. Je retiens mon souffle, je m'autorise à le faire pour de vrai.

-Alors…

Il se rapproche un peu encore.

Moins de dix centimètres.

-Tu es prête ?

Sans que je réponde, il s'éloigne, puis va rejoindre Quinn et Sam.

Ma respiration se relâche. Je ne sais pas comment, je trouve le moyen de le suivre.

Comme il ne me regarde plus, je lui adresse, tout au fond de moi, un petit message, qu'il entendra peut-être.

_Oui, je suis prête._

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Un petit review ? Ou un m&m's ?


	6. Chapter 6

C'est partit pour le chapitre 6 , que j'ai d'ailleurs écrit d'une seule traite ! Pardon d'avance pour les fautes.

J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à harceler le bouton review si l'envie vous prend !

Enjoy!Yelrak.

* * *

POV Charlie.

Quinn et Kurt marchent à la même vitesse, à la même hauteur, au même pas, mais ils ne marchent pas ensembles. Ils laissent entre eux une distance d'un mètre et demi environ.

L'épaule de Sam frotte parfois contre la mienne. Ca ne me dérange pas. Ca me rassure.

-Tu le sens comment ?

-Je dois être désespérée. J'ai demandé un coup de main à Quinn pour me préparer.

Je passe une main sur la tresse qui, au rythme de mes pas balance contre ma poitrine.

-C'est joli. Tu es jolie, Cha'.

Je hausse les épaules.

Et alors, Sam se remet à parler, je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. En fait, je me rends compte que j'ai la trouille. Que ça me prend à la gorge, aux tripes, et que je pourrais partir en courant dans la seconde.

Je me concentre sur le dos de Kurt, devant moi. Je me concentre sur ses épaules carrées et sur ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés. Je me concentre sur cette sensation grisante qui m'a assaillit tout à l'heure, quand il m'a demandé si j'étais prête.

Mais ça ne me calme pas. Parce que ça aussi, ça me fiche la trouille, cette emprise qu'il peut avoir sur moi.

Kurt pousse la porte de la grande maison des Welter, et sans hésiter, sans attendre une seconde, il entre. Quinn le suit, avec un air euphorique que je ne lui connais pas.

De là où je suis, j'entends déjà la musique, forte, les discussions, les rires, les bruits de fêtes que je ne connais que par les films. Sam, dans l'encadrement de la porte, cherche mon regard.

Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que mon cœur redouble d'ardeur pour tenter de me garder en vie ? Que, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, j'ai l'impression d'imploser, sauf que cette fois, ça n'a rien à voir avec les yeux de Kurt braqués sur moi ?Que je ne devrais même pas être là, comme si j'avais été propulsé d'un seul coup dans la vraie vie ?

Peut-être pas. Mais il me tend la main. Et je me dis que s'il y a quelqu'un ici qui peut avoir une chance de comprendre toutes ces choses, c'est lui. Alors je lui prends la main, et j'entre avec lui.

POV Quinn.

J'aime bien ça. Cette foule anonyme qui remue au rythme de la même musique qu'on ne reconnait plus au travers des voix, des éclats de rire et des explosions de joie. Le fait de pouvoir oublier, pour une soirée, une nuit peut-être, tout ce qui me donne envie de hurler. Le regard de ce garçon que je ne connais pas, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le sourire qui me vient naturellement aux lèvres et le signe de main qui semble se faire de lui-même, pour l'inviter à venir vers moi.

La sensation de se retrouver.

POV Charlie.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait du monde, mais pas autant. Je m'accroche à la main de Sam, toute douce, toute chaude. Il m'entraine dans son sillage jusqu'à ce qui à l'air d'être le salon. Encore une chose qui me surprend, la chaleur. Comme si toute la chaleur du monde avait décidé de se réunir ici, dans ce salon miteux avec les canapés repoussé contre le mur pour l'occasion.

J'essaie de me maitriser, vraiment. De respirer normalement, de ne pas avoir les yeux trop écarquillés, de contenir le tremblement de mes mains, d'être une fille normale, à une fête normale, pour une fois.

Je n'y arrive. Je veux rentrer. Je veux enfouir ma tête sous ma couette. Je veux faire semblant de ne pas exister.

-Tu vas bien ?me demande Sam.

Il a finit par s'arrêter dans ce petit couloir, l'endroit sans doute le plus calme de la maison. Pourtant Sam doit crier dans mon oreille pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Ca m'énerve qu'il me demande ça. Et ça m'énerve de me rendre compte, de plus en plus alors que le temps passe, qu'il avait raison, et que j'aurais dût rester à la maison.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Mon ton est agressif. Mon ton ressemble à celui de Quinn.

Il hausse simplement les épaules, et fixe quelque chose derrière moi. Je sens bien que, pour l'instant du moins, je n'existe plus, même pour lui.

-Je vais me chercher à boire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis. Il s'en fiche.

Je prends une grande inspiration, empreinte de l'odeur de dizaines de corps pressés les uns contre les autres et m'enfonce à nouveau dans la foule.

Seule, cette fois. Ou plutôt, encore une fois.

POV Quinn.

Il s'appelle Zachary. Son prénom m'a donné envie de rire, surtout après qu'il m'ait remplis plusieurs fois mon verre.

L'alcool me fait tourner la tête. Pas au point d'être complètement anesthésiée du cœur, de ne plus rien sentir du tout, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien.

Le problème avec l'alcool, c'est que ça te fait ni oublier ni les lois, ni les risques, ni les problèmes, ni les conséquences, ça te fais juste t'en foutre.

Je sens toujours le torse de ce garçon, qui finalement n'est peut-être pas aussi attirant qu'il n'y paraissait, contre mon dos, dans une tentative de danse et de séduction à la fois. Je sens toujours le regard de Sam, par-dessus l'épaule de Charlie, qui me fixe, plein de reproches. Je sens encore que Kurt n'est pas dans le coin. Je sens encore que j'aurais bien aimé qu'il reste près de moi.

Je bois une autre gorgée.

-T'es sans doute la fille la plus canon que j'ai jamais vu.

Même sa voix est alcoolisée. Je ris, et je me rends compte que mon état est peut-être encore pire que le sien. Ca me fait rire encore plus fort, même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je suis en fait secouée par un énorme fou rire, franc et massif, comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu. Mes épaules tremblent et sursautent, une barre vient me bloquer la respiration et je sens même des larmes perler aux coins de mes yeux.

Zachary ne réagit pas, peut-être qu'il est trop déchiré pour ça. Je balaye la salle du regard à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait rire aussi fort, et de la même chose que moi.

Mais je le vois, lui. Ou plutôt eux. Et je n'ai plus envie de rire du tout.

Kurt. Et Charlie. Et son bras sur ses épaules frêles. Et leurs regards qui se cherchent, se trouvent, s'accrochent.

Et là, au milieu du salon, avec un inconnu total qui essaye de m'embrasser et sous le regard indéchiffrable de Sam, il me paraît clair que je vais vomir.

POV Charlie.

-Alors petite Charlie ?

Je m'arrête. J'ai reconnu sa voix, et surtout, j'ai reconnu la façon qu'il a eut de m'agripper le poignet. J'ai reconnu sa main douce, ses ongles courts, sa poigne forte, sans être brutale.

-Salut, Kurt.

Je me retourne, et encore une fois nos regards se heurtent, si fort que je baisse les yeux en rougissant. Il lâche mon bras, et je me dis qu'il va partir, lui aussi, et que je me retrouverais toute seule, toute petite, toute perdue. Cette pensée me colle un frisson d'horreur, qui disparaît quand Kurt passe son bras sur mes épaules et commence à avancer. Je ne sais pas où il m'emmène, ni même si il m'emmène vraiment quelque part.

-Alors, alors... Comment se passe ta première petite soirée?

Et je comprends. Je comprends pourquoi il garde sa bouche aussi près de mon oreille, cette soudaine proximité, sa voix enrouée et sa difficulté à parler.

-Très bien.

Mon ton est si tranchant et catégorique qu'on pourrait presque croire que c'est vrai.

-Ca, Charlinette, c'est cooooooool.

Son bras se fait de plus en plus lourd sur mes épaules, et son souffle alcoolisé braqué sur mon visage me donne le tournis. J'ai envie qu'il s'en aille, et qu'il me laisse. Non, c'est faux. Ce moment d'attention, même dut au nombre de verre qu'il a but, me fait jubilé.

-Tu sais, Charlinette...

-Comment tu fais pour être déjà bourré ?

Un sourire étire lentement ses lèvres et avec son index, il m'indique une fille que je ne connais pas en train de remplir son verre.

-Comme elle.

Puis il me montre un garçon qui boit directement à la bouteille.

-Et comme lui.

Et avec un geste qui voudrait englober toute salle, et toutes les personnes présentes, il conclut:

-Et comme tout le monde ici.

Je ne dis rien, sans doute parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Je suis soudain prise d'une envie de pleurer qui me paraît insoutenable, alors je retire son bras de mes épaules et le pousse pour qu'il soit le plus loin possible de moi.

-Charlie…

Je ne me retourne pas, cette fois. Je m'enfuis, je mets le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi.

Et dire que la soirée ne fait que commencer.


End file.
